


Random Drabble 3

by Cio



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio





	Random Drabble 3

"Severa, can we talk?"

Severa turned around at the familiar voice to see Lucina walking a few feet behind her. The redhead was about to make up some excuse as to why she didn't have time, but it's not like the group was doing anything and Lucina did seem serious. She told Noire and Kjelle she'd be right back, before heading back to the side of the road, Lucina in tow.

When the two finally found a spot on the side of the road where no one could hear them, Severa leaned against a tree and crossed her arms, looking at Lucina with her usual scowl.

"What?"

Lucina swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat. She didn't understand why she was so nervous; it was just Severa. Clearing her throat, Lucina stood with her legs apart by about a foot and her hand resting on the hilt of her sheathed sword, things she often did to mask her uneasiness.

"I feel like we've been really distant recently," Lucina began, her voice calm and collected, "and yet, I just feel like- actually, no, I know you look at me strange. I can definitely feel it. Did I do something wrong?"

Severa simply scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, is your tiara on too tight? I definitely don't stare at you, like you're implying. Not everything is about you, Lucina, and I want that beaten to death in your delusional little head. It might be hard for you to realize, though, since you're practically the center of attention around everyone."

Lucina' mouth dropped a little at Severa's rant. "Um, okay, I just want to fix whatever problem there is between us."

"Well, there's no problem between us, so there's nothing to fix. End of conversation." 

Severa then turned on her heel and began walking back to the group, leaving a dumbfounded Lucina by herself.

\---

"Severa, can we talk?"

The redhead was startled at the sound of the familiar voice, causing her to whip her head around. Lucina was standing at the entrance to her tiny tent, her head poking through the flap.

"We already did that."

"We don't have to talk about earlier."

Severa just sat in silence, listening to Lucina talk as she undid her pigtails for the night.

"May I come in, at least?"

"I would say no, but you already do that when you try to fix everyone's problems, so I don't really have a choice," Severa snapped.

"So there is a problem?"

Severa sighed in defeat. "You said we don't have to talk about earlier."

"And I said we don't have to."

The redhead hesitated, before scooting over to make space for Lucina.

Lucina, grateful that Severa was at least allowing this, ducked in and took a seat beside the smaller girl in the tent. For traveling and fighting a war, Severa sure did bring a lot of clothes. Dresses and skirts were scattered amongst the inside of the tent, with a corner dedicated to her hoard of makeup. 

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh, sorry," Lucina said, snapping out of her observations. "How about boys? I remember how we used to talk about them all the time back in the future when everything was still at peace."

"What about them?"

"Hm, well, I don't know, I'd say Inigo has gotten a lot cuter now that he's grown up."

Severa could feel her eye begin to twitch. "The sight of his face makes me want to backflip off a cliff."

"Oh, err," Lucina started awkwardly, "has anyone caught your eye yet?"

Severa gave the bluenette a small nod, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin atop her kneecaps, looking away from Lucina as she did so. "But we would never work out."

"Oh? Why not?" Lucina was genuinely surprised. "Have you two already spoken? Oh gods, did he already break your heart?"

"No, they did nothing and yet, I already hate them," Severa gritted through her teeth, digging her fingernails into her bare legs.

Lucina hesitated before speaking again. "Is there a reason why you hate him?"

Severa dug her chin further into her knees. "It's just stupid jealousy... and even though I say I hate them, I can't bring myself to."

"So you love him?"

"I love them," Severa spoke softly.

Lucina could tell she was wandering in sensitive territory. "If you don't mind me asking, what's his name?"

She wasn't expecting the muffled sob.

"Severa?!" Lucina was immediately by her side. "Did I say something wrong?!"

There was no answer, just the sound of constant sobs emitting from the small girl throughout the tent. Lucina was completely thrown off guard, since the only emotions Severa seemed to express were anger and irritation, but the princess soon found herself hugging the redhead from behind in an attempt to comfort her. Her legs were sprawled out in a V-shape, with Severa, practically in the fetal position, placed right in front of her.

Lucina waited for the crying to die down into sniffling, before speaking again. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I-It's you, Lucina."

Lucina tilted her head in confusion. "I don't quite follow."

"I don't think you get it," Severa spoke quietly, blinking back some more tears.

"I'm all ears."

The redhead let out a deep sigh, before speaking again. "You're the one I'm jealous of. You're the one I hate. It's you, Lucina."

"Oh, I see," Lucina muttered.

"To make it worse, it's not even your fault," Severa continued. "You're pretty and strong and smart and humble and kind. You're perfect, so you can't be at fault. It's my problem that I can't be the perfect daughter like you, that I've let my parents down."

"Severa..."

"And that's not even the end of it," Severa said harshly, "because no matter how many times I say I hate you for it, for being perfect, I can't. Do you want to know why?"

Lucina bit her lip to think about it, but she she was dumbfounded. "Tell me."

"It's because," Severa hesitated before continuing, "I-I love you."

Lucina's eyes widened. "Y-You-"

"Yes, Lucina, I love you. I love you. I love you. How many times do you want me to say it for you?" Lucina sighed, exasperated already. "It's because you're pretty and strong and smart and humble and kind. You're perfect. You're everything."

Lucina only hugged Severa harder when she realized the redhead was beginning to cry again. "How long?"

"I don't even know," Severa sniffled, "and I don't even know why I would bother wasting my time with you. All I do is complain and don't actually do anything useful. There's no point for someone like you to be spending time with someone like me."

Lucina shook her head. "That's not true."

"I tried hating you, I tried ignoring you, I tried everything, but nothing worked," Severa choked on her own tears. "I'm just so confused. Nothing makes sense, Lucina."

The two sat there in silence, both trying to take in the situation.

"Well?" Severa spoke up, her crying having finally stopped. "Aren't you going to judge me? I deserve it for being so stupid."

Lucina went over her thoughts in her head, making sure to tread lightly. "Severa, can you explain to me why you don't deserve me?"

"Are you daft? I already told you. You're perfect, I'm month-old trash."

"Why am I perfect?"

Severa just shrugged. "I don't know, everyone says so."

"So if I were to say you're stronger than Kjelle, better at sword fighting than Owain, smarter than Laurent, and cuter than Nah, would you believe me?"

"You'd be bluffing," Severa scoffed. "No one has ever said those things to me."

"But no one has ever said those things, the stuff you told me, to me either," Lucina said softly. "Are they true, then?"

"Of course they're true because I know they're true."

A small smile spread over Lucina's face. "If those things are true, then I know that you're stronger than Kjelle. I know you're better at sword fighting than Owain. I know you're smarter than Laurent. I know you're cuter than Nah."

"Lucina, stop," Severa told the girl, more tears threatening to spill over.

"And I know," Lucina continued, reaching out with one of her hands to hold Severa's, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tight, "that I love you.

"Lu-Lucina." Severa mentally cursed herself for crying again, her hand shaking as she practically crushed Lucina's with her own.

Lucina planted a soft kiss atop Severa's head. "I love you, Severa."


End file.
